


Forever

by JaskierOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And talking about Yennefer, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluffy, Just Geralt and Ciri being cute, Post-Canon, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskierOfRivia/pseuds/JaskierOfRivia
Summary: Ciri visits Geralt at his home in Toussaint, and they discuss his relationship with Yennefer.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, and the expansion pack Blood and Wine.  
> Set after the end of both the Witcher 3 base game, and after the end of Blood and Wine.

Geralt knew she was there before he saw her. There was a… _lightness_ in the air around them, a joy, a peacefulness. A song of destiny completed, yet two lives forever intertwined.

 _Ciri_.

Geralt could hear Ciri before he saw her, too. Could hear the sound of her sharpening her blade on her whetstone, the way that Vesemir had taught both of them since childhood.

“A witcher can forget to eat, to drink, to breathe, even, but a witcher never, ever forgets to care for their blade,” Geralt said as he approached.

“You said ‘their’, not ‘his’,” Ciri commented, without looking up.

“It hardly seems the appropriate phrasing anymore,” Geralt said. “Witcheress.”

Ciri looked up now, a grin spread wide across her face. “You’ve heard more tales about me, haven’t you?” she said.

“I have. Is it true you strangled a manticore with your bare hands?”

Ciri laughed then, a sound that filled Geralt’s heart with warmth. Oh, it was good to hear her laugh. After so many years of Ciri running for her life, and both of them running from their destinies at different times, it was just so good to see her happy and free.

“I don’t even think it’s possible to strangle a manticore with your bare hands,” Ciri laughed, before realising Geralt wasn’t listening anymore. “Geralt? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Don’t think too hard then, you’ll hurt yourself,” Ciri joked.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Yennefer,” Geralt sighed, but then he smiled, sitting down beside Ciri.

The two of them just sat there for a while, enjoying just spending time together, before Ciri spoke again. “What were you thinking about, then? Unless it’s about having sex with Yennefer. Then I don’t want to hear it.”

Geralt made a face. “Like I’d ever talk about that with you. Or anyone else.”

“That’s not what Dandelion tells me,” Ciri commented.

“I didn’t tell him _anything_ ,” Geralt said angrily. “That damn bard just happened to visit at exactly the wrong moment, and we’d just- and then he wrote that _song_ …”

“Relax, Geralt, I was kidding,” Ciri laughed. “Although Dandelion writing a song about yours and Yen’s- ahem, _sex_ lives, I’m surprised that Yennefer didn’t burn him where he stood.”

“So am I,” Geralt admitted. “Although she’d never actually _kill_ him, or even permanently injure him. She, uh…”

“You don’t need to tell me,” said Ciri. “I know perfectly well what Yen is capable of. But I also know that whatever she feels about Dandelion- and what Dandelion feels about her- she loves you too much to ever actually do anything.”

Geralt smiled again. He’d been smiling a lot lately. He supposed that was just what happened when he was no longer hunting monsters, trying to find Ciri, running for his own life or trying to find the Wild Hunt. “I still remember a time when Yennefer might have done something to Dandelion- or even me- just because she was feeling vindictive. Now I think even _that’s_ behind us. I think.”

Ciri snorted, holding her laughter in this time, and Geralt found himself feeling very glad that Yennefer was away, and couldn’t overhear them. Geralt wouldn’t be surprised if she was _watching_ them, at least a little. Yennefer did like to watch him sometimes when either one of them was away, as if assuring herself that he was safe, that he was still there, that he was _hers_ still after all this time. Yennefer would never admit that this was the reason, but Geralt knew it to be true.

Also, sometimes Yennefer really just liked to look at him.

Yennefer never listened in on Geralt’s conversations though, while she was away. That was something Geralt had insisted upon, and to the best of his knowledge, something Yennefer had never done. She could always just read Geralt’s mind for the information she wanted anyway. If he didn’t just tell her everything as soon as she returned.

(Geralt would find out later that Ciri had also insisted that Yennefer never listen in on Geralt’s conversations when they were apart, because Ciri knew that Geralt would hate it, and Yennefer listened to Ciri. He would always be grateful for that.)

“Is there a reason you came?” Geralt asked after a long period of silence. Ciri had finished sharpening her blade and resheathed it, before leaning against Geralt’s shoulder. “Or did you just want to spend time with dear old me?”

“It’s nice spending time with you without running for our lives and hunting monsters,” Ciri admitted, sighing, and fingering the new scar that ran up her arm. Luckily, not her sword arm.. “But I do want to talk to you too. About Yennefer.”

Geralt narrowed his eyes. “Why? What is it? Did something happen to her? Did she say something? Did Dandelion write another ridiculous song about us?”

“Geralt, relax,” Ciri said, lifting her head to look at him. She never heard him ramble like this. Except when it came to the woman he loved. “I just wanted to continue our conversation from when we visited my circus friends outside Novigrad. And on the boat.”

“Hmm.” Geralt fingered the hilt of his sword, as if thinking about what to say. He couldn’t talk about how wonderful the sight of Yennefer’s naked body was, how much he enjoyed being in bed with her, the things they made each other do, the noises they both made… this was still _Ciri_ he was talking to, after all. “Well, I didn’t take her to the first roadside inn we came across. But I think this does suffice.”

“Geralt, you literally got her a house. Not just a house, a _vineyard_ . You can have as much alone time as you want. Yennefer would be _beyond_ happy with that.”

Geralt smiled again. He was pretty sure he’d smiled more in the last half an hour than he had in his entire life prior to this. “I’m… I’m happy too,” he realised. He couldn’t believe he was actually saying that out loud. “It’s just… after all this time, I never thought we’d get this. Me and Yen, without any politics or destinies or monsters threatening entire countries, or any other life threatening situations. Together, for the rest of our lives.” Geralt looked over at Ciri then, who had a massive grin plastered on her face.

“I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” he sighed. “I always do this when it comes to her, either to her or about her. I just… I can’t help it.”

“Nonsense, Geralt,” Ciri insisted. “I did ask you, after all. And besides, I think it’s endearing. I told you I was glad that you too ended up together, and I meant it. She loves you more than anything, and I know you love her.”

“Hmm.” Geralt looked away again, staring at nothing in particular. He may have known that he loved Yennefer, may have admitted it to Yennefer herself, but he still struggled with saying it out loud. Emotions had never been his strong suit.

“Geralt?” Geralt turned to look at Ciri again. She had fixed him with an intense stare that reminded him startlingly of Yennefer. “Say it.”

“I love her,” Geralt finally admitted, freely, truthfully, happily. He knew that he and Yennefer would always argue; it was just who they were. He was pretty sure that normal couples argued too, though (even though Geralt and Yennefer were anything _but_ normal).

The good times with Yen were the best times of Geralt’s life. She knew him, understood him, accepted him, helped him, healed him, _loved_ him like nobody else. And he knew, even without words, that Yennefer felt the same way about him. Geralt and Yennefer had long, long lives ahead of them, with each other forever. And that was exactly what Geralt wanted.

“Yennefer going to be gone for awhile?” Ciri asked, snapping Geralt out of his reverie.

“Until at least tomorrow,” Geralt answered. “She’s visiting Triss. We felt it would be too awkward with me there.”

“Fair enough. You up for another horse race, then? I won’t let you beat me this time.”

Geralt had a sly smile on his face. “Don’t be so sure about that. Roach has this beautiful stable all to herself. She’s stronger and faster than she’s ever been.” _Plus she talked to me, once,_ Geralt added to himself, but he wasn’t going to tell Ciri about that.

“You’re on,” said Ciri, leaping to her feet and darting off, Geralt racing after her. “And if we find any monsters when we arrive, they don’t stand a chance against the two of us.”

_Forever._

Yes, Geralt’s life now was pretty good indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, my first ever Witcher fanfic! I was inspired to write this after the end of Blood and Wine (I, of course, romanced Yennefer), because I love all of these guys and Geralt and Yennefer together so much it hurts.
> 
> Please follow my Twitter, [@JaskierOfRivia](https://twitter.com/JaskierOfRivia) for all sorts of Witcher-y goodness!


End file.
